1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cladding an outer tube With an inner tube made, for instance, corrosion-resistant material, in which the inner tube is bonded to the outer tube by means of an explosion process.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to clad tubes, for instance steel tubes, for transporting oil and gas or other chemical products, with a thin internal tube made of corrosion-resistant material, by means of an explosion process.
Hitherto, it has been necessary to carry out such tube cladding processes in separate firing places, mostly outdoors, due to noise and gases. This results in relatively high transportation and handling costs. Moreover, cladding processes are dependent on weather and wind conditions.
The present invention relates to a device which enables tubes to be clad by explosion processes in a practically noiseless fashion and in a workshop locality.